The Morning After
by busybee6563
Summary: Blaine decides to wake Kurt up after they spend the night together. Kurt, despite wanting to keep sleeping, can't resist Blaine for very long. Adorable fluffiness.


**A/N:** So I wrote this for a prompt I found on Tumblr that I saw and wouldn't let me get away: "but what i would love is a morning after scene with Kurt asleep on his tummy, face all buried in a pillow. and the we see like… the top of a curly head. and Blaine kisses across Kurt's shoulders. and Kurt is all whiney cuz he wants to keep sleeping, but smiling because it feels awesome."

Fluff, fluff everywhere.

Enjoy, and please tell me your thoughts in a review!

* * *

><p>Blaine became aware at some point of the sunlight pouring onto his face from the window across the room. He thought this was strange because he always shut his curtains before he went to bed so he wouldn't be woken up at whatever ungodly hour the sun chose to rise at.<p>

He was also shocked to find a warm body curled up beside him, an arm across his chest. A warm _naked _body.

But then he remembered.

They'd had Kurt's house to themselves for the last two nights. Burt and Carole had gone on a mini-break to New York (Burt wasn't so keen on leaving the boys to 'fend for themselves' in the house but Carole had used a combination of guilt-tripping about not having a proper honeymoon and reassurance that Kurt and Finn wouldn't blow up the house while they were gone - and besides they had plenty of food in the fridge - and had won Burt over). Finn hadn't needed much persuading, leaving less than half an hour after their parents had with an arm full of video games saying something about Puck's house.

So Blaine took his place, pretty much living at Kurt's house for the past two days.

The first night, they'd sat and watched movies and ate popcorn and talked and laughed and shared chocolate-covered kisses and fallen asleep on the sofa together.

But the second night had been a lot different.

They'd half-way planned it during the day; made sure they had everything they'd need, made sure they were both definitely ready (Blaine asked eight times just to make sure).

Last night they'd made love for the first time.

It had been slow, somewhat clumsy and a fair bit painful, but it'd been wonderful all the same. Everything Blaine had ever expected his first time to be. Everything Blaine had ever really wanted his first time to be.

Blaine smiled at the still brilliantly clear memory.

He opened his eyes carefully, blinking rapidly against the light hitting his face from Kurt's window, peering sideways to see a head of mussed up brown hair. A sleeping Kurt was facing away from him.

Blaine lay still for a short while, watching the rise and fall of his boyfriend's back as he breathed, a thought crossing his mind of how maybe, some time in the future, he could wake up with Kurt beside him every morning. His stomach flittered at the possibility.

At some point, he realised it would probably be a good idea to wake Kurt up.

Slowly, he moved his head across the small space between them to press a light kiss to Kurt's exposed shoulder.

Nothing happened, Kurt's breathing was uninterrupted.

He kissed the spot again, with a little more pressure; once, twice, three times.

Kurt twitched a little. Blaine grinned, moving along, his lips brushing against Kurt's warm skin again and again.

He'd got to just below Kurt's neck when Kurt interrupted.

"I'm still tired, which means it's not time to get up yet, Blaine."

Blaine chuckled, deciding to ignore Kurt's sleepy protests and continued pressing kisses along the top of Kurt's back.

"Blaine," Kurt half-heartedly grumbled into his pillow, drawing out the 'a'. Blaine angled his head up slightly so he could whisper in Kurt's ear.

"Wake up, Kurt." He paused, "I'll cook you breakfast?" Kurt could feel himself smiling despite his want for sleep. A few seconds of silence followed where they could only hear each other breathing before Kurt spoke again, unable to resist Blaine's offer, the teasing edge to his voice or the feel of his lips back on his skin. Kurt's will power really hadn't stood a chance.

"Ugh, fine. But if some crispy bacon and a cup of coffee isn't in my presence within fifteen minutes, I won't be held responsible for my actions." He rolled over to face Blaine, whose lips were far too close to simply dismiss. Kurt rested a hand on his boyfriend's chest and pushed forward the extra few inches to press their lips together.

"Morning," murmured Blaine when they parted, bringing his hand to Kurt's side and pulling him closer.

"Morning," Kurt replied, leaning into Blaine as he began running his nose along Kurt's cheek.

" I guess it's a better way to wake up that the time Finn decided it'd be a good idea to practise his passing for football. In the house. At six in the morning. On a Saturday." Blaine laughed quietly and kissed Kurt again. Partly because he'd started rambling. Mostly because he wanted to.

"Actually, can we make it half an hour for that breakfast?"

Kurt agreed to Blaine's request without hesitation.


End file.
